A module of this kind can, for example, be a differential unit having a torque transfer clutch by which a direct distribution of a drive torque between two wheels of an axle of a motor vehicle takes place. The module can furthermore, for example, also be formed by a torque transfer clutch or by an actuator for a torque transfer clutch which serves for the direct distribution of the drive torque between a front axle and a rear axle in an all-wheel drive vehicle.
Such modules have to be able to be actuated with high precision. The existing tolerances are therefore individually determined for each produced module in the manufacture for the purpose of a calibration, with the module being divided into different variants or tolerance categories in accordance with a predetermined classification scheme. The respective determined variant of a specific module can thus be taken into account by an associated control unit of the vehicle to actuate the module with the desired precision.
A problem in connection with such a calibration and classification of electrically actuatable modules is that the modules and the associated control units are sometimes installed in the vehicle independently of one another at the vehicle manufacturer's. A teach-in process therefore usually takes place after the installation of the module and of the control unit in which the respective current classification of the module used is communicated to the control unit and is stored therein so that it can actuate the module with the desired precision. If, for example, an exchange of the electrically actuable module or of the control unit takes place later in a service case, this teach-in process has to be carried out again so that the correct actuation of the module by the control unit is in turn ensured.
It has already been proposed to encode the respective classification of a module in an additional coded plug and to fasten it to the module. The coded plug is connected to the control unit by which the current classification is read out of the coded plug and decoded. A correct actuation of the module is then possible on the basis of the read out classification.
It is disadvantageous in this solution that an additional failure risk of the electrically actuable module arises on the basis of the coded plug formed as an additional component. The reading out, decoding and comparing of the classification stored in the coded plug with the classifications stored in the control unit is furthermore relatively complex to realize. It ultimately can also not be precluded that a coded plug is connected to the electrically actuable module and contains an incorrect classification so that the classification read out from the coded plug by the control unit is not correct.